1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for producing foamed slag.
2. Related Art
In steel production in an electric arc furnace, the foaming of slag is one of the most critical processes that affect efficiency of steel production and reduction of production costs.
This method is universally applied in the production of standard carbon steels.
However, the circumstances are different when foaming is applied to steels with a high chromium content because problems are posed by the significant absorption of chromium oxide by the slag. This is a result of the physiochemical properties of slags having a high chromium oxide content. These properties prohibit foaming by conventional methods, for example, by injecting powdered carbon in carrier materials with oxygen into the metal bath or the slag.
While there are known methods for foaming slags with high chromium oxide contents, not all of these methods are satisfactory.